warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury
Introduction The Fury is a heavy robot with 3 heavy hardpoints. Strategy The Fury excels at long range combat. With three fully upgraded sniper weapons, it can easily cripple smaller robots and deal massive damage to other heavies in a single salvo. Players facing a Fury should take advantage of cover and close in on the Fury within a safe distance as fast as possible. The Fury, despite its high health and immense firepower, shares the same weaknesses as the Natasha, both having slow speed and a large frame. Its speed is equal to the Natasha's. Fast, agile robots can circle the Fury and can continuously unload volley after volley of damage making it hard for the Fury to target or damage them, however, unsuspecting light robots can get dealt massive damage when they are not aware. When piloting a Fury, it is critical to keep smaller and faster robots at bay. Additionally, when selecting a target, assault robots such as the Rhino should be given priority, as they pose the greatest threat to the team and can potentially destroy the Fury with their powerful close-range weapons if they get close enough. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Fury: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview The use of 3 Trebuchets provides the Fury with unrivaled long-range firepower. In addition to dealing extremely high burst damage, it also bypasses energy shields, which are commonly used in the higher leagues on robots such as the Haechi. Using 3 Tempests provides long-range suppressive and support fire for teammates, dealing significant damage as well as sustained fire. This setup is also an effective shield-breaker, as the Tempest (and other kinetic weapons) deal double damage to physical shields. This build is a great counter to shielded robots such as the Bulgasari and Lancelot. To an extent, it can also be used to drain energy shields. The Fury also excels as a mid-ranger. A Fury equipped with 3 Zeus is a huge threat to robots with (in-built) Anciles that are caught out in the open. The Zeus Fury deals devastating damage in a short amount of time, whilst remaining accurate and can bypass energy shields. It is one of the largest threats to robots with built-in energy shields, such as the Haechi, as most of them have substantially lower health than their counterparts of the same class. Finally, 3 Dragoons deals incredibly high damage over a sustained period of time. Whilst the Zeus is best suited to counter fast-moving robots moving between cover, the Dragoon offers suppressive and support fire (like the Tempest), with a capacity for several energy bursts and a Fire While Reload system, enhancing its operational flexibility. Due to its high damage output, it is also capable of destroying physical shields as well as bypassing Anciles. Not Recommended *Due to its very large size and very slow speed, the players are advised not to use the Fury as a brawler, despite its high firepower. Base Stats Mark II Update History Poll What loadout do you think is the best? Triple Trebuchets Triple Zeus Triple Trident Triple Dragoon Triple Tempest Triple Thunders Triple Thermite Trivia *Despite having what seems like rocket boosters on the back, the Fury cannot jump or rush. This was probably added to emphasize the raw power of this robot and the energy it takes to stand. *The Fury is the only Premium Robot released before update 1.8.0 to not be at its max speed at purchase. At that time it could've been upgraded from 27 km/h at level 6 to 30 km/h at level 9. *Despite previous claims of being the tallest bot, it has been disproven in Pixonic's height comparison chart, with the Rhino being the tallest - without weapons mounted - (excluding the RoboDuck). But due to the nature of the picture being for April Fools Day, its authenticity has been disputed. *It is one of the two Gold Bots to have no abilities aside from superior firepower, the other being the Gepard. *There is a movie named Fury, where a tank and its platoon drives deep into enemy territory. The developers probably choose the name to show the immense fire power it has. Category:Robot Category:3 Hardpoints Category:Buy Gold Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot